dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CoolJ7
Welcome to CoolJ7's talk page! Archive I, 11 July 2009 - 4 August 2009 Welcome Back It's good to see you again. Are you working on anything in particular now? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 03:16, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Not really. I'm just working on my marine reptile articles and trying to convince Syugecin‎‎ to grant us adminship. That's about it. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 20:58, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Great. I'm about to create some community pages regarding the promotion & demotion of Featured Articles. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:08, 10 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Template:Reflist Let me test it out. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:41, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Bambiraptor Did you write this article or is it from Wikipedia or somewhere else? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:35, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Never mind, I saw the references. Nice work. With some clean-up, it could become featured. ::That's fine. Keep up the good work. It looks great so far. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:42, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm about to finish some of the FA pages. Take a look at Dinopedia:Featured Article Nominations. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 01:11, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::We really need to work on some policies. Although we aren't admins...yet, we need to work on these important community issues. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 01:54, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes. Policies, rules, guidelines, ect. It's all the same. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 01:57, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::We should start writing some. I will have a few posted by tomorrow . --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 02:02, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Policies Sorry it took so long, I had to leave. Anyway, I have come up with a couple of basic policies. Here they are: Sockpuppetry, Copyright, Offensive Language, Offensive Usernames, Vandalism, User Harassment, Userspace, Image, Licensing, Citations, Blocking, and the General Disclaimer. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:07, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Great. I already have some written up, let me add them. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:10, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm working on them. If you want to, feel free to help get them started. I would appreciate the help. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::That's fine. You'll need to figure it out if you want to become an admin. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Great job on Dinopedia:Policy/Blocking. We'll have this done in no time. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:11, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm in the same boat. Just let me handle the Image Policy and the General Disclaimer; I have some good ideas. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 01:13, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Dendrochronological Paleoclimatology I think we should have information about Dendrochronological Paleoclimatology, the science of using tree-ring growth patterns from fossilized trees to determine what the climate was like in the past, added to this wiki. This is the Prehistoric Life Wiki. I figured, trees are life and Forest Ecology plays a big role in the ecosystem and habitats for both the flora and fauna of today and in the past. Do you think this would be appropriate for our wiki? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 02:17, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure. I just wanted your input. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 20:54, 19 August 2009 (UTC) FA Suggestions We are going to have to get some more articles featured. Look around the site and nominate our best at Dinopedia:Featured Article Nominations, if they meet the standards. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:20, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Image Suggestions I am split between File:RhomaelosaurusDBjpg.jpg and File:Rhomaleosaurus BW.jpg for the main image on the Rhomaleosaurus article. What do you think? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 02:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 16:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC)